Tempted to Fall
by MariaLuvsYew
Summary: Co written with allliedawnmarie03 just different summaries! :3 Cat's the beautiful princess who was sent away in a tower for her prince charming to save her. Cute fairytale right? Oh, you're terribly wrong. Cat's father is holding an awful secret. Will Cat figure it out on time to save her life and can Beck really kill the woman he's falling oh so in love with?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! So, this story is a collaboration between alliedawnmarie03 and MariaLuvsYew. We're not going to say who writes which chapter. It will be on **_**both **_**of our accounts, so I don't want any reviews to either of us accusing one of us of copying the other. Anyways, here's the prologue. Review and tell us what you think.**

* * *

**Prologue. **

A heavy gathering of clouds filled the sky as a man shuffled quietly down a dark alley way, his fair, blonde hair slicked back to reveal a handsome, yet menacing, face. His hands were tucked into his coat pockets, and he walked quickly, continuously looking back and forth and all around him. He was nervous.

He finally settled in the darkest corner he could find, and stared wistfully up at the sky, waiting for something. Or, someone. Heavy footsteps sounded down the alley and the man's gaze traveled hurriedly to the combat boots that the sound came from. His eyes slowly traveled up and up until they settled on the newcomer's face.

A wicked smile grew, contorting his features in the dim light until he appeared to be what he truly was; a monster. The monster stepped forward eagerly to greet the new, young man. "You're a lot younger than I thought, kid." He took note of the man's wild, brown hair and tight, tan skin. The man didn't say a word to the monster, but just stared at him.

"Ah, well, hopefully I made the right decision by choosing you. How much are you asking for?" Monster got the hint and rambled on, backing away a step or so from the handsome young man.

"It's 500,000 or nothing." His voice was quiet, but it rung clear and loud through the compact alleyway.

"Are you sure that's right? I mean…" The monster slowly trailed off under the heated glare of the young man.

"500,000. Or. Nothing." He snapped, stepping dangerously closer, so that the Monster fell backwards into the dumpster, fumbling hurriedly in his pocket. He brought out a big, thick, tan envelope, and tossed it to the young man who was currently towering over him.

The man carefully counted the many green bills inside of it, and gave a satisfied nod, "I'll be there Friday to pick her up. Make sure she's ready."


	2. Chapter One: Cat Valentine

**Chapter One: Cat Valentine**

A petite redhead jerked awake in her very pink bed. She had a nightmare. It was just so vivid and seemed so real. She didn't understand why it had suddenly came to her dream world, where she could always escape to and pretend everything in the real world was okay. Now she was afraid of what she would see the next time she went there.

What in fact was the 'real world'? Her world was constantly filled with screams. She didn't even know who father really was. In public he was this kind, polite, handsome man. Behind the closed doors of her expensive empty home, he was a monster. People are always saying how they wish they could switch lives with her. Boy, they didn't know what she would give to not have this life. She loved being a senior at Hollywood Arts, she loved her friends, she loved singing, acting, costume designing, and dancing, she loved striving for good grades to make her father proud of her(even if it never works), but most of all she loved being herself. The bad part, her unique personality is what makes her father quite embarrassed.

The small girl peered down at the goth who was laying on the spare bed. Jade was sound asleep. Perfect.

She left her bed, brushed out her hair, dressed in a white strapless dress with a pale pink belt, and placed white flats on her small feet. She walked out of her room and down the hall. Opposite of the bathroom. She stopped in front of a light blue door that she hasn't been in for six years. She ran her fingers across the dark blue letters. _Frankie_.

She needed to know why and what memories she buried deep into her mind all those years ago. The lies she told in the beginning were constantly leaving her mouth that she honestly began to believe that they were true.

The girl twisted the door knob slowly and cautiously. As soon as the door creaked all away opened, she slammed the door shut and ran backwards in horror until her back was against the cold wall.

The rope was still hanging from the ceiling. Memories that she desperately tried to forget were soon flooding her mind as her eyes glossed over with tears. She shook her head wiping the tears away and shoved the horrid flashbacks in the back of her mind. She walked back up to the door, ran her fingers across her brother's name again, kissed her hand, then placed her hand on the door.

She never understood how her father sent _him _over the edge, but now everything was clear. Her. Father. Is. Now. Doing. The. Same. To. Her.

The constant screaming, yelling, name calling, blaming things on her were all becoming a bit much for the usually bubbly girl.

Her head snapped in the other direction when she heard footsteps. She saw Jade running her fingers through her hair and she had her bag in her hand. "I have to go home." Jade said dully.

"Aww, do you have to go?" _Don't leave me here with that monster._

"Yeah, apparently I spend too much time here." Jade chuckles with the girl laughing quietly. "When am I going to see Frankie and your mom again?" She froze.

No one other than her and her father knew. No one could know. She didn't _want _anyone to know.

The girl nervously bit her lip. "He's at that special doctor again." She lied.

Jade groaned out in annoyance. "It's just not fair! Every time I come here, they're never here! I miss them." Jade tried to plead with her.

"Me too." Her voice was quiet yet it rang clearly through the room. It slipped from her lips before she could stop it. Jade rose an eyebrow.

"But…" Jade took her pearphone out of her back pocket reading it over. The girl moved her red velvet colored hair over her shoulder. "Shoot. I have to go. Now." She nodded her head as Jade waved goodbye, ran down the spiral staircase, and out the front door. Once the door slammed shut, she looked out the hallway window. Dark, grey, heavy clouds gathered around in the sky. The small girl gasped.

Where was her father? She really hoped it didn't rain down on him. She heard the front door open and close. She ran as fast as she could into her childlike room. She heard footsteps stomp onto the steps. She quickly turned the large flat screen on. She sat on the edge of her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut as footsteps inched closer and louder. Her heat beat grew faster and faster. _Here it comes._

_Knock. Knock. _"Sweetheart? I have some bad news." _Wait what?_ Her father knocked softly, called her sweetheart, and actually wasn't yelling? She had almost forgotten the meaning of 'sweetheart.'. "Someone's after you."

"Whaty?" Her tiny voice squeaked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"There's someone after you. They've been stalking you for a while now… He wants to _kill you._" Those words hit her hard and her world came crashing down. Who would want to do this to her. She always remembered her mother saying that good things always happened to good people, but now that was getting harder and _harder _to believe. "I hired someone to take care of you and to hide you from them for a while. He's coming to pick you up Friday. I really want to protect you, darling."

She hugged him longing for his fatherly love. "Whatever it takes, daddy." She buried her face into the warmth of his coat enjoying the foreign love. For once, things seemed to be looking up for the small redhead.

But what she didn't notice was his smirk as he rested his chin on her shoulder while patting her back in comfort. He knew is daughter was _very _naïve, but this, this was too easy.

3...2...1... Hi, my name is Cat Valentine.


	3. Chapter Two: Beck Oliver

**Chapter two. Beck Oliver**

The man walks into his tiny, new studio apartment. He hasn't put anything into it, it was pre-furnished. It's not like he'd be staying here for long, anyways. He's a bit of a nomad, except, he moves for the money. No matter where it takes him. Money plays a huge role in the grand scheme of the world, but it was particularly large in his. It's all he has.

He smiles in greed as he runs his fingers over the green bills. 500,000 dollars? It takes both of his hands to hold the envelope, due to the sheer thickness of it. This would probably be his easiest, most successful job so far. Not that he's done many. But man! He didn't think he would be paid that much. It's definitely the most he's made from his "job". And by job, he means the biggest mistake he'll probably ever make in his life. But, hey. Whatever keeps him wealthy and alive, right?

He paced around in his office nonchalantly wondering how he would do this. He opened his large cabinet to reveal _many _torture weapons. He examined the many blades, bullets, whips, spikes, and well guns. He pulled a suitcase out from underneath his desk and dumped clothing and the weapon choices he chose into it. Life wasn't always like this you know.

He had his whole life set two years ago. He had just graduated from Hollywood Arts and was dreaming of becoming a really successful actor. Then there was his girlfriend at them time. Constantly complaining, jealously overtook her, and since she was two years younger than him, she broke it off. He wondered if that Goth was still going to the same school. Then there were his parents. He didn't want to think about it, but let's just say… they're dead. Everything went downhill from there.

I guess that after that, he had just lost all feelings. I mean, what's the point of being fucking optimistic when there's nobody around for you anymore? So, he took matters into his own hands. What else could he have done? His cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and he immediately grabbed it.

"_You know why I'm calling, right?"_

A deep, familiar voice murmurs hushedly on the other line, yet somehow managing to still be loud. He scoffs, rolling his eyes. No matter what this man does, he's far from intimidating.

"Yeah, Boss. I _am _an assassin. Why _else _would you call?" He snaps, not caring if it was his boss that he was talking to in that tone of voice. He wouldn't be his boss for long. This is a quick thing. If he let it go long and drawn-out, and, he shudders at the thought of this… Get attached to his 'job', it will end very badly. Painful. Maybe even more painful than actually using a weapon on an innocent person.

"_Very well then," _The voice chuckles, sick ideas probably swirling around in his twisted mind,_ "She took the bait. She'll be ready by Friday."_

A smirk curls up onto the tight tan skin of the handsome, young man.

"Perfect." With that he hangs up.

He walks confidently towards his mirror and runs a strong, rough hand through his windblown, tangled, wild hair. You might think that he is a heartless person, for having such a 'horrid' job, but you really can't judge him until you're in his situation, yourself. Sure. He could've kept going with his career… But nobody wants to hire some mopey, violent, angry-at-the-world adolescent. No matter how good looking he is.

3...2...1…The name's Beck Oliver. Try not to remember it.

* * *

**Okay, well there is the first three chapters! I hope you guys like it and please review! Love you guys.**

**-xoxo c:**


	4. Chapter Three: Goodbye

**Hi guys! So here's chapter three. Oh and thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites. Shoutsouts to ChocoMintandRock(Haha, Lol. When I reread it, it kind of creep me out about how dark it was. I was like woah. Thank you!), and CourtsxBatFan(aww, thank you!) Well, onto the story! ( :**

* * *

**Tempted To Fall**

**Chapter Three: Goodbye**

* * *

This was it.

Today is the day

That I leave and

Hide from Everything

And everyone

I zipped my red suitcase close and hand it to Andre. Everyone is here in my room to say goodbye. Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, even Trina. They're my closest friends and I could never live without them.

This might be the last time I see them too. My father says that the longest that I'm staying there is a year, but my stalker is one of the worst stalkers of all time. So the stalker might find me and kill me. My friends know the situation and it killed me to see them cry. They're not in a happy mood right now.

As I finish packing, I realize that my father is being the nicest that I've even seen him act in my whole entire life! I grab my carry-on and Tori, Robbie, Andre, Jade, and Trina grab my other bags. We walk down the spiral stairs and as we walk into the living room, I hear my father talking on the phone in a hushed conversation. Andre obviously grows suspicious because he asks,

"What's that about?" The others nod their heads I and just shrug.

"I don't know. That's the second time I've seen him talking quietly this week. Maybe it's a surprise!" I squeal whispering. We sit on my cream colored couch and wait until my father is off the phone. He stalked over to us and I know he's about to give us bad news.

"He's almost here." My father stated simply. I wonder who is almost here.

"Who?" Tori asks lifting her head slightly from my shoulder. I feel my sleeve sort of wet and I look over to my other friends. Andre's eyes are red and puffy, Robbie has tearstains on his cheeks, Trina's eyes are glassy, and Jade has no emotion. She's just staring into space blankly. I bite my lip feeling guilty, because I was causing them this pain.

"Cat's protector." He gives us a creepy smile and I whimper. I knew this was bad news. That means that I'm going to have to say goodbye soon… Trina, Tori, and Robbie shiver while Andre folds his arms in discomfort.

Jade leans over to my ear and I don't really know what she's about to do since she covered her mouth, so no one would hear what she's about to tell me. "Your dad's creeping me out." I shake my head in agreement to her with wide eyes. She smirks as her eyes start to brimmer with tears. I frown again and hug her while Tori puts her head back on my shoulder. It surprises me when Jade doesn't push me away and when my shoulder gets wetter. Aww, Tori's crying. I can't help but feel so, so, so guilty.

I hear a car pull up and I shift uncomfortable. I don't want to leave my friends and go live with a complete stranger for a year. I love my school, but hey, here's the bright side. I'll be _far _away from my father.

I hear a car pull and then there's a knock on the door. I take a deep breath. I don't want to go. I can't. But if I do… I'll die. My father wastes no time to open the door and I bite my lip when I see my protector. Not because I feel scared, nervous, or guilty, but because he's cute! He's tall, has these teddy bear brown eyes, fluffy, long, jet black hair, olive toned skin, and he's just so handsome! Like a pretty pony! There's this glint in his eyes though, and he has bags underneath his eyes. He looks, well, like he has no emotion. Just this hard cold expression.

I skip up to him and hold out my hand for him to shake leaving Tori to fall onto Jade which makes my gothic friend kinda… mad. Oops! "Hi, my names Cat!" I chirp smiling brightly. I love meeting new people! He just looks to me, than down at my held out hand, then back to me. His dark eyes just stare into mine. Okay…? I awkwardly put my hand down and he sucks in a break.

"I'm Beck." His voice is raspy and it sounds like he hasn't talked to anyone for a couple of days. Weird. He gives me a forced smile and smile genuinely back. Pleased with this, I skip back to my friends. I see Jade tense up once she gets a good look of him. I furrow my eyebrows, but she looks the other way. What the heck? What's wrong with her? I turn to see Beck look at her and then he looks down to his feet. Now, it the room has an awkward tension. Andre clears his throat grabbing one of my large red bags.

"Psh, oh yeah!" My other friends say now getting his drift. They collect one of my suitcases and Beck comes up to me taking my bag.

"Here… I'll take that." I giggle covering my mouth. I know that my checks grow a little red. Once all of my things are in the truck of his black convertible, I follow my friends onto my white porch. It's just so hard, you know? Saying goodbye to the bestest friends you've ever had and knowing that you might _never _see them again.

"So… this is it, huh?" Andre questions a tear sliding down his check. I nod my head and my tears start to flow. "Be safe, Lil Red." He wraps his arms around my neck and brings me in for a hug. I immediately go for his torso and sob into his chest. When we pull apart, I turn to Robbie. He looks to me and I look to him. Suddenly he falls to his knees and wraps his arms around my legs sobbing hysterically.

"NOO! CAT, DON'T GOOO! Y-YOU CAN'T!" I tried grabbing him to keep me balance and I looked her to Beck and he was making an 'o' shape with his lips. I feel a little embarrassed because Beck is probably older than me and he's sees my crying friend begging me not to go. Then again, I'm not because it's good to know that I truly mean something to my friends. Something that I'll never mean to that person called my dad. Plus, Robbie has a bit of a crush on me. It's really obvious. I give him a hug and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, Robbie. I'll be back and safe before you know it." I feel tears starting to sting my eyes again, and I finally break. This is probably the last time that I see them and I cry and cry along with Robbie. Jade ripped Robbie off of me and falls into my arms sobbing uncontrollably. Trina, and Tori soon join into the hug with our heartbreaking sobs filling the air and I can't help but cry harder. Andre and Robbie pull us into their arms and that's how we are for a couple of minutes. Six friends standing on a large white porch, all in a huge group hug, sobbing into each other's hair. I squeezed whoever is in my arms and someone immediately squeezes me back. Someone clears their throat loudly and then we pull away from the hug. I turn to see Beck watching us blankly and I guess it was him who cleared his throat. "Bye, guys." I manage to choke out with my voice cracking at the end.

"Bye, Cat."

"Don't go."

"I'll miss you."

"Be safe."

"Love you." Were all their responses. I sniffle and turn into the other direction with Beck following me. I get into the car and look at my new cute hot pink flats as Beck enters the car as well.

"You ready?" He asks me. I face him and nod slowly. He frowns when he sees my face, but starts the car in response. I lay my head against the window and sniffled as we started to pull out of the driveway. I realize that I didn't even get to say goodbye to my fa-dad.

"Bye, bye, daddy." I whisper knowing he couldn't hear me. Not like he would want to anyways.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like this. Talk to you soon! **

**-xoxo c:**


	5. Chapter Four: Emotionally Involved

**Hola people! Hahaha! Well thank you to you awesome people who favorited, reviewed, and subscribed, or even read this. I love you guys! Thank you to CatHeartsU(**hehe, it's going to be a while until that happens, but I can't wait either!**), ChocoMintandRock, and CourtsxBatFan. Hmm, so creepy guy just parked outside my house… I'm home alone! D: lol! Well onto chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter four. Emotionally Involved**

She stares out of the window as we pull away from her house, her hand clinging feebly to the window, as if that would help her hold onto her friends. Boss didn't tell me how tiny she is, or how young. I almost feel bad for her, but then again, I can't allow myself to do that. To become emotionally involved in my job would be bad. No, it'd be horrible.

But it can't hurt to at least talk to her, right?

"Sorry." I mutter, not knowing what else to say, or how to say it.

Her head turns around slowly and her red, sad eyes meet mine. Her cheeks are puffy and tear stained, and her eyebrows are furrowed in distress, "For what? You're saving me."

Oh. My head pounds as I realize how deeply she believes in me. She honestly thinks I'm here to protect her. She doesn't doubt me or her dad even in the slightest.

"Yeah." I whisper feebly, clenching the steering wheel. "I…So, were you and your friends close?" What I mean is: how did you meet Jade? And how in the world were you two friends?

She wipes a hand over her eyes to fight back tears, "Mhm. Robbie was my funny friend… He always carried around this puppet, and he had a crush on me. I pretended I didn't know."

"Oh." I murmur, disappointed that Robbie is the only person she'll talk about.

"And Andre was my very best guy friend in the entire world. He was like my big brother, but I have a huge crush on him," Her cheeks flush bright pink, "He's really smart, and good at instruments. And he's brave."

"Did you two…" I trail off, mentally cussing myself out for asking her about these things. I refuse to let myself become emotionally involved.

"No. He's with Tori," A bright smile crosses her face, "They're really great for each other. Tori is really smart and good at music, too. Plus, she's gorgeous."

"So you're happy for them? Even though you like Andre?" I'm confused. She likes him, so she should be mad.

"The thing is…" She trails off, "I don't love him in that way, but I do love him as a brother, and like him in a different way. That means I should always be happy for him, no matter what he does or who he loves. That's what you do when you care about somebody."

I think of all the times I felt angry when Jade would talk to other guys after we broke up. I hated them. I hated her. And now, hearing this from such a tiny, young, inexperienced girl… Makes me feel like a hateful child. I remain silent, even angrier that she could make me think like that.

"Jade is my best friend, though." She whispers softly, "I really love Jade. She's always there when I need her, and I trust her more than anyone. Sure…" She trails off, a sad smile on her face, "She can be mean to a lot of people, but she has a soft spot just for me. I'm sure of it. I know aside of Jade West that nobody in the world could even imagine, or try to get to know."

The drive to our destination is about five or so hours away ,and neither of us speak a word the entire way. We sit in uncomfortable silence as she stares out the window and I stare ahead at the road.

I slowly press on the brakes as we come to a stop at the head of a long, twisting driveway that goes for about a mile through a dense forest. In front of us stands a tall, brick tower, reaching almost to the clouds it seems. She stares in awe at the place, and I take her things and quickly usher her inside.

The place is very lavishly furnished, with black, leather furniture and huge flat screen TVS that cover entire walls. The kitchens are stainless steel, and the dining room is beautiful. It has a wide, dark oak table and bright, aqua-blue stools all around it. There are fish tanks full of exotic fish, and imported plants grow everywhere in pots.

I would stay here forever, if I could, I find myself admitting silently.

Her eyes are wide with excitement, and for the moment she seems to have completely forgotten about all of her friends and her dad.

"This is amazing." She breathes, subconsciously inching closer to me to the point that our arms are touching. I flinch away and hurriedly walk up the winding stairs that lead to the bedding floor.

Her father set this entire place up. He has a plan, you see. He wants me to make her feel safe, and protected. He wants her to trust me, and he wants me to spend a year with her. And then, he wants me to snap her. Kill her. Erase her from existence. He's embarrassed by her.

In my opinion, he blames every single problem he has on the poor girl.

I snap back to reality as I hear a gasp escape her mouth as her eyes take in her bedroom. Her very pink, bright, childish bedroom, that is. Her floor is a bright pink hardwood, her walls are a darker pink that match herbed spread. Her pillows are pink and in the shapes of various, forest animals. A bookshelf full of old Disney movies, romance and mystery novels, and stuffed animals with huge eyes fill an entire wall.

By her bed is a whole entire bookshelf of various CDs, and on top is a bright pink iPod, with various cases surrounding it and a basket of iTunes giftcards. This sits atop a brand new, bright pink Mac.

Glee fills her eyes, and I realize once again that her father certainly isn't poor.

"I'm going to go check out my room." I mutter, and turn towards the room across the hall. My room is set up in exactly the same way as hers, except the pink is replaced with dark shades of blue. My bookshelf is full of thick novels, horror films, and aquariums. And by my bed is a blue iPod, Mac, and cases more suited to my preferences. I can't suppress a smile as I take in the load of giftcards. If there's one thing that makes me happy, it's music.

I realize suddenly how late it is, and close the door till it's open just a crack, and shut off the lights. I see her across the hall following suit.

My bed has never felt so good as I sink into it wearily. Sleep doesn't come easily, but it comes quickly.

It seems only a few minutes later when I'm awoken by lightning lighting up my entire room.

All of a sudden, my door creaks open and I jump up, to see a tiny girl standing in my doorway.

"Beck…?" Cat's high pitched voice asks into the black darkness. She's clutching a stuffed giraffe and has a blanket wrapped around her.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I lay back down.

"Beck, I'm scared. Can I please sleep with you?" Her voice shakes, and I was just about to say no, but then I remember a small boy with jet black, spikey hair asking his parents if he could sleep with them.

"_NO! Can't you see that we're busy? Now get the hell out." His mother snaps and then launches a vodka bottle at his forearm, the shattered glass tearing at his olive toned skin. The six year old stammers back, unable to believe that his own __**mother **__just threw a glass bottle at him._

I snap out of the memory and look back at Cat. Cat doesn't deserve what I went through. So, I scoot, begrudgingly, as close to the edge of my bed as possible and grumble a quick, "Sure."

"Yay!" She cheers, then practically flings herself onto the bed, her giraffe in tow. I make sure to be as far away as possible, so she doesn't get the wrong idea. But of course, an hour later she somehow ends up with her back against mine.

"Thank you, Beck, for being nice to me." I hear her mumble and then feel her breathing even out.

No. I can't let myself become emotionally involved.

* * *

**So, was it bad, good, horrible, amazing? Tell me, tell me, TELLME! Haha, jk jk. But I really love hearing your guys' feedback and suggestions, so don't be scared to tell me. Love you!**

**-xoxo c:**


	6. Chapter Five: Just a Smile Please!

**Hi guys! My mouse doesn't want to work, my step dad is being mean and took away my phone, so that means I can't type or anything really until I get a tablet for my birthday in two weeks. I hate not being able to update. I'm really sad right now for a lot of reasons. **

**Have you guys read Didegestend Angel/Lisa's profile update?! I read it Tuesday night and I started crying. I really hope it isn't true. **

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to Guest, KenzieMac, CourtsxBatFan, and ChocoMintandRock for reviewing and all of you who have read this. On to the story! c:**

* * *

**Tempted To Fall**

**Cat's POV**

I blinked with the sun shining brightly in my eyes. It hurt and I noticed I wasn't in my room anymore.

Oh, right. I forgot about the whole-living-in-a-tower-thing.

I notice that my chin is lying on Beck's shoulder and that his back is faced at me. I smile and rise from the dark blue bed wrapping my hot pink blanket around me. Ooh pink and blue, pink and blue, pink and blue. Pretty color combo! I peer down at Beck and he looks so... peaceful and content. Not like he did when I first saw him.

Stone hard glare, frown, and dark brown eyes. Chills go down my back. There's just something about him. Good and bad. I just can't explain it. The way he told me sorry in the car.

What is he sorry for? That some psycho is after me and he had to take me away from my friends, and school to protect me? I would say family, but I really don't have one. I don't know, but I feel like he's sorry for something else. They always said I was the most observant. No, it has to be the first choice.

I tiptoe out of the large bedroom not wanting to wake him up. I have a surprise for him because I _will _make this boy smile! I creep down the stairs and enter the kitchen with the blanket still around me. I think I forgot Mr. Longneck in Beck's room.

I run my hands over the stainless steel sink. Wow, my dad really fixed this place up. When he first bought it, and I was 4, it was just a simple boring tower. I open a cabinet and see plates and bowls. Ugh, where are the pots and pans? There are so many cabinets and cupboards that I'm not sure if I'll find them. This kitchen is just so big. After searching through many cupboards I finally find them under the sink with cleaning appliances.

There are just so many pots and pans. I find a pan that I like, turn the stove on and set the pan on it, pour vegetable oil in it and look inside the pantry. Wow, there's a lot of food. I stare into space for a while and just stand there... thinking. I can't believe that my father did all of this just to protect me. Imagine what else lies in this tower. It's like he wants me to have the best time of my life. I thought he was embarrassed of me and that he hates it when I'm happy. It doesn't make any sense. Oh well! I better make the best of it. I look into the pantry again trying to find pancakes because who doesn't like pancakes? I gasp.

There's a red velvet pancake mix! I take that out and pour it into a mixing bowl. I open the large fridge and this is so crazy! My father would never fill up the kitchen full of delicious food or even try to make me happy. He doesn't care about me! So why is he doing this? I push that question in the back of my mind because all that matters is me cooking this breakfast for Beck and I. I take out eggs, bacon, and anything else that I'll need.

When I'm almost finished cooking, I hear footsteps creaking on the stairs. "Cat? You're not in my room or yours! Where are you?" Beck calls out.

"In the kitchen making some foood!" I giggle and quickly put one of those big chef hat I found underneath the sink. I grab a handful of flour and flick it onto my face. I cough loudly and wave off the cloud of flour in the air. I grab the two platefuls of food and take it to the large dining room table. I set a plate in front of him and another one across from him. I grab a strand of my red hair and put it on my upper lip so it looks like a mustache. "Ta da! Breakfast is served!" I announce in a funny accent. I giggle and sit across him taking the silly hat off. He doesn't smile. Awwie. I frown and take a bite out of the red velvet pancake. It's so warm and delicious!

"Cat... I'm not really hungry..." Beck trails off and then his stomach growls. I give him a look.

"Beck, eat." He rolls his eyes at me. Geez, what's his problem?

"Fine, but only because I don't want this tasty looking food to go to waste." I smile at him and then he looks down at his food. Weird. All I'm trying to do is be friendly and he acts cold to me. He might as well be friendly since we're going to be living here for at least a year. "Oh, you have a little something, um, all over your face." He motions to the white flour all over my face and I giggle again.

I grab and napkin and wipe my face. "I do, don't I?" I look over to him and he just looks back down to his full plate and finally eats.

"This is really good." He says not making eye contact with me. I smile even though I feel like crying. Once we're finished eating I go to grab his plate, but he shakes his head and takes mine. "I'll wash them. It's the least I can do since you cooked."

"Thank you, Becky!" I kiss his cheek and he quickly backs away to the kitchen. I might as well take a shower.

..

I have been following Beck all day. I think he's starting to get annoyed. I'm tell him random stories or do random things that would make people either smile or look at me strangely. I'm just trying to make him smile or laugh or have some kind of reaction that's happy. But I always get nothing. This place is huge, though. There are so many cool rooms and places; it's just, wow. "Psst." I whisper leaning against a wall trying to get Beck's attention. He turns around and glares at me. I feel my stomach drop. I have a bad feeling about this.

"What is it now?" His jaw clenches. This isn't going to end good is it? I fake laugh and pretend to be happy even though I'm scared.

"Look, I'm super secret Agent Valentine. Boom Boom boom!" I hold my hands up and pretend I'm shooting a gun. "It's not real." I tell him pointing at my "gun".

"Cool." He sarcastically remarks and then continue his journey up the stairs. I skip up to him.

"Hey! You want to hear a joke?" I giggle again. I really want to see him genuinely smile. He stops in his tracks, groans, and faces me with that stone cold glare. I inwardly shiver, but keep a grin on my face. I have been told that I'm an amazing actress, you know? "So a kangaroo hops into a store looking for some oranges. He can't find any so he hops to a clerk and asks the lady there 'Where are the oranges?' She laughs and then says," I pause and then speak in a really high pitched voice like how a guy would do when he's imitated a girl. "'Aisle 53' The kangaroo goes into aisle the aisle and 53 and guess what? There are no oranges!" I laugh uncontrollably. Yeah, I know. Stupid joke, but that's kind of the point. I hear Beck clear his throat and I look up at him. He looks really, really mad and my stomach drops.

"Cat! I don't want to hear any of your stupid jokes! Any stupid make believe stories of your brother! And I certainly do not care of your random antics! All I'm trying to do is check this place out and you keep BUGGING ME! So why don't you do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Beck roared in my face. My lip quivers and I want to yell so many things at him back, but I don't want him to hate me. It just reminds me so much of how my father yells at me and now I'm really scared of Beck. If he can yell at someone who he barely knows like that, then who knows what he's capable of. A choked sob escapes my throat and I run past him up the spiral stairs. "Cat! Wait! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He yells after me. I shake my head and tears start to splutter out. I cover my face with my hands and continue running all the way up the stairs. I don't know where I'm going or how long this stairwell is, but I keep running. After a while, I crash into a door.

Desperate, I open it and it takes me outside on a balcony. I look over the edge just to see how far up I am. Wow… that's a long fall.

I sit down close by the door and hug my knees to my chest and just cry. I thought Beck and I were here, so he could save me, protect me. _Not _remind me of my home life. I was trying so hard, just to make him laugh or smile, but now he _hates _me.

Just like my own father does.

I let out a shaky sigh and lie down on my back. I stare up at the puffy clouds and just clear my mind. I can't think or else I'll cry. I don't want to cry anymore. Each time I do my heart cracks just a little more and it _hurts. _A lot.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I know, the door bursts open and a panting Beck comes in with a distraught look on his face. The sun is starting to set, too. "Cat… there you… are. I was… looking everywhere for you." I whimper and scoot into the corner of the balcony _away _from him. He gives me a look of sympathy and kneels down to me. I squeeze my eyes shut and hug my knees even tighter. "Oh, Cat. I'm _so _sorry. I didn't mean to say all of those things. You were just being annoying." He chuckles, but then a look of apology is back on his face. "I mean, I didn't mind that you were following me and at first it was pretty cute. Then you were just trying _so _hard and I don't like that. Please forgive me." He looks so sincere and _broken_. I really want to forgive him for some reason, plus I can never hold a grudge. Especially someone that I barely know.

"It's okay. It just really hurt me when you said those things about my brother. He isn't just some stupid make believe story." I tell him sternly. He nods and then puts his hand on my knee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head and he nods again. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"You trust me, I trust you?" I ask him. He can't really expect me to trust him if he doesn't even trust me. He freezes, and nods hesitantly. I don't think he's sure, so I hold out my pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" He hooks his pinkie with mine.

"Promise. We don't have to start trusting each other right away, right?" I shake my head no giggling.

"Of course not! We barely even met yesterday!" He lets out a sigh of relief. I wonder why. Then it hits me that he chuckled. "So, you think I'm cute?" I ask him with our pinkies still intertwined. He chuckles and gives me a sincere smile. Yes! I made him smile!

"Yeah."

"Aha!" I shout and point a finger at him. He makes an o shape with his lips and acts like he's done something wrong. "I made you smile!"

"Yeah, yeah, you did." I smile at him. Hopefully things will get better from here.

* * *

**Soooo? What'd you think?! Don't be afraid to tell me because I love hearing your opinion and you always bring a smile to my face! Hopefully I can update soon!**

**-xoxo c:**


	7. Chapter 6: Wrong

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! D: Thank you to Guest, CourtsxBatFan, ChocoMintandRock(Wait... I'm confused. What's creepy lol), RazMaster, BeckjustkisscatAlready(Your penname is SOO true!), and guest. Thank you all for your nice reviews! I hope you like the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

She made me smile. She made me smile. That can't happen again. I groan in annoyance and slam my fist into the bedroom wall, shattering the mirror and knocking all of my CDs onto the floor.

I hiss in pain as I pull back my knuckle to see that's bloodied with little bits of splinters stuck in the cuts.

"Shit."

I stomp down the staircase, and then the next one, until I reach the kitchen. After grabbing the medical kit and a few paper towels, I turn on the cold water in the sink. Only to be stopped by a familiar, high-pitched voice behind me.

"Beck." She sounds sad, and I hear her walking closer to me, letting out a gasp when she saw my hand.

"Oh, Beck." She coos, and pulls it into her own tiny, soft hands to inspect. "What'd you do?"

My cheeks flush red, and I quickly pull away from her, "Nothing, I'm fine. I'll fix this myself."

When she doesn't leave, I turn slightly to see her standing there in the same place with her hands placed on her hips. Her face is red and angry, and tears are starting to well up in her eyes.

"What?!" I demand, letting the water run. Her no-good dad could pay the bill.

"You're the only friend I have here!" She counters back, "And you're hurt!... I don't want you to be hurt. Let me help you."

I'm numb with shock as she pulls my hand once again into her own, and starts to wash out the wound and carefully remove the splinters. She then bandaged it and pulled me gently by my arm to the dining table.

"You shouldn't punch walls." She scolds me gently, as if I'm her child. My cheeks grow hot as she continues, "You could've really hurt yourself."

When I don't reply, she speaks again, "Were you angry?"

I reluctantly nod.

"Next time," Her cheeks grow pink, "Next time you're angry you can talk to me about it. I'll listen, I promise. Or if you're just so angry that you can't talk, yell at me. I'll understand. Just take it out on me."

She looks down, "You're all I've got. Don't hurt yourself."

I suddenly realize once again how breathtakingly beautiful she is. I stare numbly at her perfect, cherubic face, with it's pink cheeks and huge brown eyes. And then her bright, red hair that cascades down and all around her.

And then I feel like a child. I wonder briefly to myself if this is what it felt like to be a child with a mom who cared. Loved.

She tilts her head to the side just a little, and smiles warmly, "It's okay, Beck, don't cry. I'm here."

What? I'm crying? A shock courses through me as I feel a tear run down my cheek. This is wrong. I don't cry. Why am I crying?

And then before I know it I'm sobbing, tears racking my entire body. Her eyes grow with concern, and she takes my hand and leads me upstairs to her bedroom. She sits down on the bed and crosses her ankles, pulling my head gently into her lap.

As I cry, she runs her fingers gently through my hair, cooing at and comforting me.

"Shh, Beck. It'll be okay. I care about you. You don't have to cry." Her soft voice comes from above me, and I continue to cry.

* * *

I wake up sometime later with a start, realizing I'm alone in Cat's bed and I don't know what time it is. I run a hand through my hair and let out a groan, remembering my breakdown in Cat's arms.

The smell of something good slowly makes its way up the many stairs, and I find myself following it down to its source.

I find Cat dancing around the kitchen in a cute little apron and yoga shorts, humming softly to herself as she pulled various ingredients out of cupboards and the fridge, rhythmatically glancing at the pot on the stove.

She notices me after a couple minutes, and flashes me a warm smile, "Hi Beck! Feel better?"

"I... Yeah. Um... Thanks." I stumble over words, "Uh, whatchya cookin?"

"Homemade Chicken Noodles!" She chimes, resuming her humming.

I glance at the clock, "But... It's three A.M."

She presses a finger to her lips as if she's telling me her deepest secret, "I cook when I'm sad."

Guilt courses through me. I've been a jerk to her almost ever since I met her, and yet when I broke down like a blubbering idiot, she let me cry in her lap for the rest of the night.

I didn't even think about her being sad.

"Cat?" I call softly, and she looks up at me with her signature smile.

"Yeah?"

"I... If you're ever sad. I mean... You can talk to me, too. It's okay." I feel stupid, and turn gruffly to leave the room.

I'm interrupted by a tiny pair of arms flinging around my neck and to my surprise, I hug her back. I'm hugging Cat Valentine. And I like it. I hold tighter, pull her closer.

This is wrong. So wrong. I can't start actually caring about her.

Then why do I?

* * *

**Ooooh, Beck! Haha lol. A new chapter should be coming soon! Don't forget to review!**

**-xoxo c:**


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated any stories in a LONG time! Reason is down there, but I'll say it anyways. I got my iPod taken away! I got it back now so... YAY! Haha, sorry I can't reply to everyone, but I'm in a rush. Thank you to BeckjustkisscatAlready, CourtsxBatFan, and ChocoMintandRock(**No, I'm not having writer's block. Okay, maybe a little, but I've just been lazy AND then my parents took my iPod away. And haha, that IS creepy! lol, but it shows how much we care about her! Oh my gosh, I love those two story ideas! The first summary really made me interested! poor Callie! And for the second one this might sound crazy, but I was thinking about writing a bat one-shot sorta like that except it ends differently! You really should post them, and I don't mind you putting them in the comments because you are a really amazing writer!**). Thanks you guys so much for your support & kind words! They always bring a smile to my face. c:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Nightmare**

* * *

Cat's POV

I walked quickly into the living room with two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup that I just made. Before I gave Beck his, I took a good look at him. He's sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I really wonder what's wrong with him.

I told him to yell at me if he's too angry to talk about it. The only reason I told him that is because...

I'm used to it.

I'm used to being yelled at all the time by my father, so it's okay. "Beck...?" I drag off trying to get his attention. He looks up and quickly fixes himself giving me a small forced smile. I pretend not to notice it and hand him his bowl and plop down next to him. I can tell that he doesn't act so emotional because when I told him he was crying he reacted so surprise. It was weird.

"So, Cat." I look up from my bowl to look at Beck giving him a smile. "Look... I'm sorry about earlier when I punched the wall, cried on you, and basically fell asleep on you. I don't usually do that." I giggle lightly into my hand and then he shoots me a look.

I quickly stop and shrug my shoulders when I notice that my laugh might've hurt his feelings. "It's okay. I understand and don't be sorry because… I'm here for you." He nods his head and looks down at his soup sadly. Whatever's wrong must really be bugging him.

"I can't talk about it. Not right now, at least. I don't want to." He says more to himself than me. Aw, does he not trust me? I pout and stir the steamy hot noodles around in my bowl.

"That's okay. Like I said. I'm here for you." I look back up at him and he gives me a small smile. Haha, what happened to the Beck who wasn't going to open up to me? See, I knew I would get him to open up to me a little.

I get a good look at him for the first time since I met him when he looks into my eyes. He's really attractive. And he has brown eyes. I love brown eyes! There's a little part of me that just wants to hold him and push his worries and fears away. Wait, what?  
I stop looking at him and break eye contact with him by looking down into my bowl again. Why did I just think that? And why did I just see him differently than I did for the past couple of days?

"So, why don't we go back to getting to know each other?" Beck's voice breaks me away from my thoughts. I look at his nose instead of his eyes this time. I just can't stare into them because they're so big, warm and- um Cat snap out of it!

"Um, yeah, sure. Wanna play twenty questions?" I ask him and he shakes his head in agreement since his mouth is too full of noodles. "Okay… I'll go first. Do you like the soup I made?" It was a simple question, but since I'm nervous right now that's all I can come up with. He swallows his mouthful and wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yes! It's so amazing and the best chicken noodle soup that I've ate since… ever. It's better than from the can." He says so proudly that I accidentally giggle out my bite of soup. I wipe it off quickly and put another spoonful in my mouth. I know my cheeks are pink from embarrassment. "Okay, my turn." He has a smirk on his face, so this can't be good. "Have you ever been to prison?" Oh, okay, not as bad as I thought.

"Yeah." I whisper sheepishly.

He does a double take and his eyes are wide, but he has a smile on his face. "What? Why? I mean you just seem so innocent like you would never do anything bad. What'd you do?" He chuckled lightly. I shrugged.

"Me and my friends thought we were going to have an amazing trip in Yerba, but turns out… it was horrible! My friend, Tori's shoe flew off when we were performing and it hit the chancellor's eye and they took her away to prison!" I exclaim with wide eyes. "Then when we finally had a chance to leave the country, Robbie, my other friend, electrocuted the chancellor's squid! We all were sent to prison! I met some real mean and tough ladies there, but then they asked me to join their prison gang and I did! They were nice to me after that, and protected me from they're enemies!" I finish happily. He chuckles lightly.

"Oh, yeah. I remember when Jade told me." I freeze. Jade? How does he know Jade?

"Jade? Jade West? You know Jade?" I ask without thinking. His lips make an o shape like he's said something he wasn't suppose to.

"Um, yeah." He pauses like he was trying to think of something to tell me. Is he hiding something from me? "Well… we're not really close and only talked to each other like once. I was at study hall in my senior year of Hollywood Arts and she was there too. Apparently she was still grumpy about the trip she just returned from and she used me to vent to. There were a lot of cuss words involved. Why, is she the same Jade that was with you when I came to pick you up?" He asks with a shrug like he really didn't know.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. You went to Hollywood Arts?" I wonder how I never saw him. I mean I know he's older than me, but he can't be that much older than me.

"Yeah, I graduated two years ago. She was in 10th grade I think? She had brown hair with highlights instead of black hair like she does now." I giggle lightly.  
"She dyed it last year."

"Oh, I like you're hair color too." I pull up a strand of my red velvet hair and look at it giggling.

"It's the color of red velvet cupcakes!" I squeal a little too loud. And that's how the rest of the night goes, or well, that's how it goes until 5 in the morning and then we go to our rooms to sleep. Just us laughing and talking about things that we asked each other.

* * *

_The small brunette 12 year old girl curled up in the corner of the long hallway violently shaking while covering her ears with her small hands to block out the loud yelling that was going on downstairs. Her twin brother, Frankie, and her father were at it again. _  
_ She squeezed her eyes shut as her tears kept flowing down her pink cheeks. She couldn't take her father and her brother's screaming and fighting anymore. 'Why does he have to be so hard on Frankie? I make mistakes too, but why him?' was the girl's thoughts as she held her hand to her forehead, but quickly went back to covering her ears desperately trying to block out the screaming._

_ Sure, Frankie wasn't exactly normal or right in the head, but that didn't mean their dad could be so tough on him. She could tell that her twin was slipping. He was slipping fast._

_ "FINE! IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME ANYMORE!" She jumped. That was Frankie. Something wasn't right._

_ Loud stomps were heard coming up from the spiral staircase she looked up. It was Frankie with his face red and tears streaking down his face. "Frankie…" The girl let out as her twin brother came closer and closer to her. _

_ "Cat, I'm so sorry. I really am. I just can't be here anymore." Cat looked up at him with wide brown eyes and looked into is pained filled brown eyes as he kneeled down and hugged her close. "I don't want to leave you and Mommy, but I just can't take him anymore. Protect Mommy for me."_

_ "What do you mean?" Cat's voice squeaked out. "Are you moving? Are you running away? Is your special doctor still trying to take you away to that cushiony room?" Cat asked trying not to think that the other option was an option. He sadly shook his head no and kissed the top of her head. _

_ "Love you, Kitty Cat." Her brother finished and then walked into his room. Cat's bottom lip quivered and she started sobbing into her small hands unable to keep it in anymore. _

_ Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. _

I gasp and quickly sit up in my bed. I choke on my own breath and go into a coughing fit. Did I really just had a nightmare flashback of that horrible night. My forehead is covered in sweat and my hands are shaking violently. I knew my anxiety was bad, but this was crazy. I can't breath.

I miss my brother so much. I don't even want to remember what happened later that night. I can't. The door bursts open and Beck looks at me with wide eyes. I quickly hide my shaking hands underneath my blanket.  
"Is everything okay? I was walking out of the bathroom because I forgot to go before we went to bed and then I heard you gasping and choking!" He explains in alarm. He looks really worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad dream." I lie. I give him a smile to reassure him, but he still doesn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head hastily. "Do you want to talk about it? You look pretty shaken up."

I pause. Should I? No.

I really shouldn't.

One reason is I just don't want to live the memories again. Another one is that you can't talk about a nightmare before eating something or else it will come true. I know, crazy superstition, but you never know.

"No, no. I don't even remember it, so it's okay." He nods his head.

"Well, it's only 7:34 and I know you're still pretty tired, I know I am. Goodnight." he walks out the room closing the door. The second the door clicks shut I lean against the wall and cry. I really don't want to go back to sleep.

* * *

**I'm so freaking sorry it took me forever! I got my iPod tooken away! But I got it back today! A new chapter will be coming soon and don't forget to review! c:**

**-xoxo c:**


	9. Chapter 8 The Woman I'm Supposed To Kill

S**orry this took so long. :( i feel horrible, but stuff happened so yeah. Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry, I can't give shout outs, I'm not allowed to be on my iPod right now. :D oops. Lol, well I hope you guys like the next chapter(I really like this one you'll see why c;), don't forget to review, and have a happy Thanksgiving! I can't wait to stuff my face with food! Just know that I am very thankful to have you guys. c:**

* * *

**Chapter eight. The woman I'm supposed to kill**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The sunlight streamed in from the window, to my annoyance, and into my eyes as I blinked furiously, trying to clear the grogginess from my head. "Mhmf." I let out a groan as I rolled onto my side to look at the alarm clock, "Eight 'o'clock in the morning. Why the hell am I awake?"

I realized after a few more minutes that there was no way I'd be able to go back to sleep. I hopped out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom, set on washing up before pulling on clean clothes. The door handle turned easily as I pulled it open and then, wham.

"Oh my god!" Cat let out a squeal as her head slammed into mine. She rocked back onto the cold tiled floor, landing on her butt. I felt my cheeks flare up as I took in her bare shoulders and legs and towel-wrapped torso. Her eyes trailed up my bare chest and finally met mine; her face turning redder than her hair.

"Oh. Uh. I." I stuttered, resisting the urge to bolt to my room, "Sorry! Uh."

She murmured something too soft for me to hear and scooted past me, hurrying down the hall to her bedroom.

"Okay." I let out a sigh and step into the shower, shutting off my brain for the next few minutes so as not to let a certain redhead creep into my head.

Actually, I couldn't get her out of my head lately. It was confusing. I'd be listening to a song, for example, and then all of a sudden I'm picturing her smiling.

Once the water grows cold I quickly dry off and pull on clean clothes, intent on finding Cat. I find her by the smell wafting up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Mm." I sigh, narrowly avoiding banging my head on the top of the doorway.

"What?" She spins around, giving me a curious smile, and keeping her hand tight around her wooden spoon.

"It smells amazing!" I exclaim, "What is it?"

"Well," she blushes, "Not anything fancy enough to he amazing. Just french toast, bacon, and some potatoes."

I step closer to the stove and peer at it's contents, "Don't matter if it's fancy."

"Hm?" She stirs a little more.

"You're an amazing cook no matter what it is you're cooking, silly." I poke her side, and she places her spoon down and stares at me for a moment.

My eyes meet hers and we're frozen there for a moment, and then I realize we're both leaning in. What are you doing Beck?! You have to kill this girl! Not kiss her! I sharply pull away, and fake a nervous chuckle, "So. Um. What time will it be ready?"

A look I easily identify as dissapointment flashes across her face, "Oh. Uh. Like, five minutes. You can go ahead and sit down."

I obediently head to the dining table, "Who taught you to cook?"

"My mom." She murmurs.

"Were you two close?" I wonder aloud. I didn't see her when I took Cat away.

"Used to be." She chokes, and after a minute I realize she's crying.

"Cat?" I jog over to her in alarm, and she sets down the spoon and sinks onto the kitchen floor, covering her face.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I sit down beside her and pull her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame.

"I. Um. Nothing." She blubbers.

"Cat. Don't you dare tell me 'nothing'. You're crying." I snap, my stomach growing tight at the thought of her upset.

"It's just... My mom's been gone awhile." She sighs, "Um. She left me about four years ago. And," she pauses, "It still hurts."

"What about your brother? You still had him, right?" I ask worriedly. Please don't tell me she was alone with her dad for so long.

"He's gone." Her voice sounds dead.

"Where'd he go?" I murmur, rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb.

She suddnely shoves me away, jumping up from my lap and bolting from the room, "I can't do this!"

"Come back!" I demand, and race after her and up the stairs.

"No." She sighs, turning around to face me, "It's too much. I barely know you. And yet you give me these stupid, weird feelings that I don't understand and they make me tell you so much! Too much!"

"Cat..." I reach out for her hand in an effort to calm her down, but she sharply pulls away, hitting the wall behind her.

"No! It's not fair!" Her eyes well up with tears, "You're so frustrating! Not even Jade knows that my mom and brother are gone! Your stupid face makes me tell you too much! I hate it."

I stay silent for a few minutes, just staring at my feet, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry." She sighs, "Your face isn't stupid. I like your face."

"I like yours too." I run a hand through my hair and step forward to stand beside her.

"Thanks." She smiles softly, and reaches for my hand.

"Tell me where your brother is." I look up to her and give her the most desperate face I can muster.

She lets out a shrill of laughter and swats playfully at me, "Since when did serious, tough guy Beck Oliver make a puppy face?"

"Hey!" I defend, "It was worth a shot."

"Cute," she admits, and slouches over, touching her toes, "But I can do it better."

"Don't be a showoff, Valentine." I grin.

She, "Me?" Fakes hurt, "A showoff? Never! I can't help that I'm just naturally gifted in everything that I do!"

"Whatever." I chuckle, and stand up, then bending down to pull her up. "You're so tiny. How much do you even weigh?"

"That's rude!" She squeals, locking eyes with me and offering a sloppy grin that tells me she's kidding.

"But, hey. You changed the subject." I suddenly realize, "Tell me about Frankie. Please."

"Beck," She murmurs, "I can't."

I find myself subconciously leaning closer, and she moves with me, leaning against the wall behind us. "Please."

Her breath tickles my neck, "Can't."

Her eyes flutter shut and I don't realize what's going on until my eyes are closed and my lips are against hers.

"Mm," She sighs, kissing me back gently.

Before the kiss deepens I quickly pull away, "I, um, I'm sorry!"

She scurries from my grasp and stares at me with confused eyes, "For kissing me?!"

"No, for, I don't know! This is just... Wrong." I walk quickly down the hall and away from her, the taste of her strong on my lips.

My bed welcomes me with open arms, and as I drift asleep, my head takes over and my dreams are filled with images of Cat Valentine.

The woman I'm supposed to kill is the woman I can't get out of my head. The woman I kissed.

This is wrong.


	10. Chapter 9: His Stupid Face

**Hi, everyone! I don't think I'm grounded anymore, maybe faster updates? I don't know yet. Thank you for the reviews to NeonLovesYou(I know right! I sure am glad I didn't get caught!), CourtsxBatFan(I think he is too, he's going to have to at some point!), ChocoMintandRock(You have a good point... I love it when you said kiss or kill. And I _should_ update my prof, lol. I can't believe iCarly is over too! They had a lot of amazing episodes and it's just hard to believe. It sucks that they canceled Victorious, but I'll still watch Sam & Cat and Gibby when it's over), and Amandy110(Aw, thank you! And good question. Answer: Stupid step dad gets mad at every little thing I do wrong. He already took away my phone for good and when my mom got the iPod for me on my birthday a couple months, he wasn't too happy. I think he hates it when I'm always on it and tries to find stupid reasons to take it away. But I'm getting it back soon! ;D). Thank you to everyone who's like this story so far! I hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: His Stupid Face**

**Cat's POV**

"But, hey. You changed the subject." Beck realizes and I tense up. Aw, I was working on that hoping he wouldn't notice and move on. "Tell me about Frankie. Please." He asks giving me that puppy dog face again.

"Beck." I murmur trying my best not to tell him. I can't relive that awful moment in my life. "I can't."

He leans forward and I find myself following him in some kind of trace leaning on the wall behind us. "Please."

"Can't." I whisper against his neck my heart sinking. I find myself stepping on my tip toes leaning closer and closer to his face. It's like I'm not controlling my body anymore; I don't even know what I'm doing! I don't know what's going on until I feel his lips on mine burning some kind of magic on them.

"Mm." I sigh forgetting about what's on my mind for once and kiss back gently. Before the kiss deepens, he pulls away. A little too quickly.

"I, um, I'm sorry!" He yells quickly.

I scurry back away from him blinking my eyes in confusion. "For kissing me?!" I squeak feeling a little offended. Was I really that bad?

"No, for, I don't know! This is just…. Wrong." He rushes past me and down the hall.

Away from me.

I jump at the sound of a door slam. I absentmindedly touch my lips with my fingertips and slide down to the floor my back against the wall, the feeling of his lips still on them, trying to rethink what just happened. Why did I kiss him?

I don't know. He was just so close and the way he wanted to find out what was wrong just made me feel so warm inside. It was like someone finally cared about me and it just felt right at the time. Oh my gosh, Cat! What are you thinking? You just barely met him! Him and his stupid face making my heart and mind get all fuzzy and making me say things I never told anyone before! Making me feel these feelings I never felt before!

I'm just so confused! I mean, who would want to kill me so bad? Why do I feel these confusing and weird feelings whenever I'm around him? And why do I spill things to him that I've never told anyone before? It's not like I have feelings for him, right?

I mean really, I just met the guy! I hit my head on the wall to try and see if it will clear my mind and just give me the answers. Oh my god, I need to figure this out! I need to talk to Beck!

I stand up and run quickly up the stairs and stop before his bedroom door. The door is barely even open; just a little crack. "Maybe from slamming the door to hard." It escapes my lips with the roll of my eyes. I peer through the crack to see what he's doing. I don't want to be nosy, but I can't help myself.

He's lying in his bed underneath the covers snoring quietly. He fell asleep? Maybe… I should do the same. Yeah, I am pretty tired. I walk across the hall and go into my room. I lay down in my bed pulling the comforter over me quickly falling into a deep unwelcoming slumber.

_14 year old Cat Valentine sat on one of the stairs of her spiral staircase leaning her head against the wall hugging her knees to her chest with tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to her mother and father's screaming and yelling. She was going to grab something to eat, but she didn't want to get yelled at by her father like last time she interrupted their arguing. So, she sat here listening to their awful words waiting for it to be over._

"_You killed my son!" That was her mother. It had been two years since the __**incident**__ and no one other than her, her mom, and her father knew. Cat couldn't talk about because it hurt so much that she couldn't talk about it and it would just bring that awful memory of that night into her mind, her mom was the same, and her father just thought that it would bring shame on him if anyone found out that his son killed himself._

"_NO! He killed himself! He had a choice and he wanted to be a coward, so it was his fault!" Cat shook her head in disgust at his words as she placed her chin on her bare knees since she was wearing pink short shorts._

"_How __**dare **__you say that about him? What if that happens to Cat? I can't bare to see my one of my kids hanging from the ceiling again!" Cat shuddered as it entered her mind. The image of Frankie's body swinging side to side as it hung from the ceiling fan and her mother screaming behind her. That night she couldn't sleep because of Frankie's words earlier that day. _

"_FINE! IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME ANYMORE!"_

_Cat couldn't figure out what he meant by that and his room was so oddly quiet, so she went to check if her twin brother was okay. Of course he wasn't since he wasn't exactly right in the mind, but she never thought it would ever get __**that **__bad. _

_She snuck out of her room in the middle of the night and opened his door only to scream at the sight. Someone slammed a door in the hallway and ran up to her. As soon as she heard the shrill scream she knew it was her mother, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her only brother's dead body hanging from the ceiling fan._

_The sound of a slap echoing through the house snapped Cat out of the memory. Cat stood up and ran to the kitchen with her newly dyed red velvet hair whipping behind her. She remembered Jade saying something about how red was the color of rebellion, so she chose her favorite shade of red. _

_Cat saw her father holding his cheek and her mother's face red with anger. It was about time her father got what he deserved, but Cat gasped when her father tried to inch closer to her mother. She ran between them. "Just stop, please! I'm so tired of you two always fighting! Why do you always yell at her? First it was Frankie and now it's her! Stop already!" Cat yelled her voice cracking with sobs. _

_Her father pushed her to the ground and Cat landing on her bottom with a thump. "Just shut up and get the hell out of here. This isn't your fight." He spat with pure hatred. Cat ran out of the room as fast as she could._

"_Don't you dare touch her again!" Her mother spat as Cat tried wiping away the tears and slammed the door to her bedroom._

"Cat!" I sat up and Beck stopped shaking me his face filled with concern. "Sorry, I think you were having a nightmare. You were crying and shaking in your sleep! Well, you still are." Beck said as he laid down on my bed wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "I was worried. You wouldn't wake up." I looked down to my shaking hands and sniffled not even wiping my tearstained cheeks. I didn't want to say anything because I might cry.

Beck grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I was laying down on my side and looking at him. "Talk to me, please, Cat. I want to know why you keep having nightmares." I sniffle again and bury my face into his side as he hugged me close to him. "Cat…" I can't tell him.

"I'm just scared because there's some kind of killer trying to kill me." I half lie. I'm a little scared, but I know Beck will protect me.

"Cat, that's why your dad paid me to be here. To protect you." He says as he runs his fingers through my hair. The mention of my father makes me realize something.

"That's what I don't understand. My dad _hates _me. He would probably hire someone to kill me or let that stalker kill me. I don't get why I'm here with you." I feel Beck tense and he stops running his fingers through my hair.

His body shifts and then he goes back to my hair. "He doesn't hate you and… even if he did, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything to hurt you." Something in his voice tells me otherwise but the way he's holding me just makes me feel safe. He kisses my forehead and I find myself falling asleep in his warmth.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! **

**-xoxo c:**


	11. Chapter 10: Too Attached

**Chapter Ten: Too Attached**

As soon as she falls asleep, I carefully leave her grasp, wrap her blanket around her, and put her stuffed giraffe into her arms careful as to not wake her up. She shifts, but then curls up hugging the giraffe closer to her chest as her breathing evens out again. I tiptoe out of her room and slowly close the door before marching down the long hallway.

I can't do this anymore! I'm getting attached.

Too attached.

This wasn't supposed to happen! I was just supposed to make her trust me, live with her for, at most, one year, and then snap, and kill her. Now look at what she's doing. What she's doing to me! She's making me feel things again.

Beck Oliver isn't supposed to feel. Not anymore at least. And then she comes into my life and this happens. I walk aimlessly into a room slamming the door. I hope it didn't wake her.

I turn around to look at my surroundings. This isn't my room. I flick the light switch to on and then I'm surrounded by weapons. Weapons of all kinds, but my attention isn't on them. It's on a sticky note that's sticking to a bookshelf filled with whips, chains, guns, knifes, you name it. I remove it from it's place and read the slanted scribbled writing that's written on it.

_Hope you like what's in here. You know what to do. _

I smile appears on my face. I don't have to deal with this. I can just wipe her from existence before I fall in too deep. Yeah, that's it. That's what I'll do, but I need to know for sure that I actually can. I pull out my phone and click on the name that can make that decision for me.

"_What the hell do you want?" _He answers groggily.

"I can't do this anymore!" I'm panting. I must sound desperate.

"_What? You've only been there for three weeks with her and I made sure that I filled that tower with things you'll both love. What, is that not good enough for you?" _He tries intimidating me, but the nervous tone in his voice tells me that he's frightened that he didn't please me.

"No, it's not that. It's her! Do I really have to wait a year to kill her?"

"_Aw, is someone falling for my daughter?" _

"Answer the damn question!" I snap. It echoes. I hope she didn't hear.

"_Uh, well that's really up to you." _I'm pacing around the horrid room and nervously messing with my hair. _"For me: the sooner, the better. I already have a cover story." _That makes me sick. It's the first time that one of his tasks makes me sick.

A smirk curls up on my features. "Perfect." I click end and put my head in my hands. What am I supposed to do? Cat's changing me and making me feel things. The door opening pulls me from my thoughts, but I don't give it any reaction.

"Beck?" The voice makes me turn my head in the direction of the voice and there she is rubbing her eye. She takes in the surroundings and her big eyes widen in fear as she takes a step back. Oh, right. This room is filled with harmful objects to society. "What is this place?" She panics taking another step back.

"I-I don't know. I found it." Well, it's the truth. "W-why are you up?" I ask her. She gives me this look as if to ask me if I was serious.

"What are _you _doing up?" Well, she has a point. "I heard you yell after I heard a door slam." She explains after she doesn't get a reply. "Then I couldn't find you and I got worried. Who were you talking to?" Damn it. What do I tell her?

That I was asking her dad for permission to kill her as soon as possible? "Oh, I called your dad to see if there was any news on your stalking." All those acting classes really did pay off.

Her lips form a perfect o and she nods in understanding. "Is there?" Shoot.

"No." She sighs tiredly.

"That's good. I'm going to bed. You should too." She says before walking off. I follow her until she goes into her room and I go into mine.

I have to do this. I'm getting attached. Too attached.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I really am sorry that it took forever and this is all you get. I hope you liked it anyways. Don't forget to review. C:**


	12. Chapter 11: Dreams Can Be Deceiving

**Hi! I'm back! Next chapter is already done! YAY! Wait, not yay. Beck is, um, you'll see. Thank you all for the reviews, I would do shout outs, but I'm too excited to give this to you all finally! So don't forget to review and tell me what you all think. ( :**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams Can be Deceiving**

**Cat's POV**

I sigh sleepily running my fingers through my red hair. I just woke up and I had the most amazing dream. Beck was kissing me and was treating me like a princess. A smile creeps on my lips. What? I am a girl you know!

I just wish he would talk to me! Considering from the way he was acting last night, it seems like he's just ignoring the fact of what happened. Wait, now that I think about it, he was acting pretty on edge last night. When I saw him in that one scary room, he was freaking out.

You know, pacing around, and running his fingers through his hair nervously.

He looked almost like he was a mess.

Something's up, but I don't think he'll want to talk to me about it. Ooh, maybe I can warm up to him by making breakfast! He loves food!

I hop out of bed, change my clothes, and before I head out, I play a few keys on my keyboard. "Oh, I'm falling… so fast." I giggle behind my hand. More like very fast. I admit it.

I like Beck. I really, really like him.

Maybe it's only a crush or maybe it's the real deal, but I like him a lot. I feel really dumb though. It feels like I've just met him, even though we met only three weeks ago, and yet I'm feeling something that I've never felt before _for anyone. Not even Andre. This is insane!_

Oh well, I'd rather be feeling this instead of the hurt, fear, regret, and sadness that I usually feel at home or school.

I run down the stairs excitedly, not minding that my footsteps are echoing loudly on the walls, and run into the kitchen. Oddly, it smells like bacon. I gasp, jumping back a couple of steps, as someone almost collides into me. I want to look up, but I don't. What if it's my dad? What if it's Beck? What if that stalker found me? I let my hair cover my face as I look down to my pink socks. If it's my dad, I'm going to be yelled at badly. If it's Beck, I embarrassed myself. If it's my stalker, I'm dead. Either way, I'm dead.

I'm dead.

I'm dead.

I 'm dead.

"I made breakfast." A voice growls at me coldly. My eyes open and my head shoots up. It's Beck!

"Thanks!" I smile up at him. Our eyes lock. "You really didn't have to tho-" He looks away and walks past me with his plate and cup in his hands. "though." I finish as he's already on his way up the stairs. I frown in frustration. So I guess he's ignoring me now.

What's up with him? Does he hate me? I know us kissing was pretty wrong, but it was just a kiss. It didn't have to mean anything. Stage kisses never do. I never meant to push him away. I never, ever meant to. I wasn't thinking.

He was just so close to me and he was asking me questions and I really wanted out. Then, boom, our lips were connected. I'm so confused. Is he my friend? Does he hate me?

* * *

I'm so tired of being in my room. It's a lot of fun listening to music, being on the Internet, reading my friends status on theSlap, watching funny videos, or watching T.V, but I'm alone. I just want to talk to one of my friends, but I can't. I have to wait at least a month before I can talk to them.

I sit up and slip on the Converses that Jade gave me before I left. Maybe Beck can make me un-bored. I carefully walk down the stairs. I don't want to get my hopes up. Why am I doing this to myself? It's not like me and Beck could have a magical love story. He's just someone to take care of me, I guess you can say. I'm unlovable.

At least that's what I've always been told.

The T.V. is on in the living room. Ted is on, but why would he be down here? My eyes look over the couch and Beck's laying there. He's laying on his side, curled up in the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. His eyes look empty. Now I know he's a mess.

"B-Beck? Are you okay?" He shifts, but he doesn't say anything. "Beck?" I call out again. He's scaring me. What if he's in the same position Frankie was? I can't have that happen again. "Beck!"

He shoots up making me jump back. He throws his arms up in frustration. "Just leave me alone!" I look up at him with wide eyes. He stares at me angrily. "Why can't you see that I want you to leave me alone! I think I made it pretty clear that I don't want to be bothered by you! I mean come on! I've been ignoring you!" So he was! I take a step back away from him. "I swear, Cat! You're driving me insane!" He screams even louder. His angry face frightens me, so I squeeze my eyes shut, bow my head down, and start fiddling with my fingers.

"You're changing me!" So this is all my fault? I'm the reason he's like this? "You're making me… you're making me… y-you're," He trails off and I open one eye to see him putting his head in his hands.

"I-I'm making y-you what?" I mumble too afraid of the answer.

"Feel again! You're making me feel things! This isn't supposed to happen! I should hate you right now! Especially since you're the daughter of- oh my god, Cat." He stops his rampage. I wonder why he did. Hesitantly, I open my eyes. It takes me a while to notice, but I'm trembling and tears are making my vision blurry. He's just staring at me with concern and regret all over his face. "C-Cat," He tries, but I shake my head as tears begin to fall and run away from him.

He hates me. At least he said he should, but why doesn't he?


	13. Chapter Twelve: Do I Really Want To?

**Hola! Yeah, I'm trying to update all my stories today or at least half of them. The next chapter is almost finished! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I was more concerned of updated! I know where I'm going with this story so that's a good thing! c:**

**Thank you to Princess-Girl12, sweetStarre123, im. .rawrr, , and ChocoMintandRock! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Do I Really Want To?**

* * *

Okay, good, she hates me. She hates me, she hates me, she hates me. This is how it should be. Now I know she doesn't have feelings for me, but that doesn't stop my worrying. It's not enough!

I pace more in my room. It's not enough to know that she doesn't like me and for me to stop feeling like this. I'm not supposed to feel anything! I'm not supposed to feel guilty that she hasn't came out of her room since I yelled at her, which happens to be all day. I'm not supposed to feel bad that her dad wants her dead. I'm not supposed to feel concern about what's wrong with her.

I'm not supposed to feel anything, for her especially, at all!

Before I met her, I didn't feel anything. I made myself believe I did for Jade, after my parents were murdered, but when they died, I forced myself not to feel anything. Now that I'm here, I'm starting to have feelings in general? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Great, just freaking amazing. Awesome. Hope you know, I'm being sarcastic. WHY? In that moment, I knock all the books off the top shelf of the bookcase. What time is it? Running my hand through my hair anxiously, I suck in a breath and check the time. _1:47 am. It's time. _

She should be asleep right now. Pulling the blue blanket off my bed, I retrieve the items I hid, and stuff them into the side of my belt before pulling my shirt over them. I carefully step to the door, opening it, and swiftly hop to the other side of the hall. Her door is slightly opened. Oh, right, she slammed it shut, but I guess she was that upset to ignore the fact it didn't close all the way.

Why am I letting my mind wonder? I just need to make this fast and easy. Quick and effortless. No thinking at all. At once and painless. _Painless._ Should she feel pain? Does she deserve it? Or should I just make this easy for her? Okay, okay, stalling again. I know. I just really don't want to do this. -What?

Of course I want to do this! The faster she's gone, the faster things will get back to normal. Will that be better though? The question is if I really want to go back to my lonely, tragic, empty life. Do I? Or is it that I'm afraid of becoming something different? Changing? Feeling again?

Whatever! Beck, just get this over with. You can regret or figure it out later.

I make my way through the door and enter her bedroom. Her red hair catching my eye makes my breath hitch. I step to the side of her bed, and the sight catches me off guard. She's curled up underneath her blanket, like she drowsily pulled it off her face at the last moment with her hands tucked under the side of her face that was faced down on the pillow. The thing that surprises me most? Her tearstained cheeks. My mouth falls open in surprise. Did she really cry herself to sleep? What was I doing go her?

No, no, it can't be all my fault. She was already broken in someway before I brought her here. Besides, whatever that pain was, I was about to take her misery away. Literally, that way we can both be happy. Will I be happy? I wasn't happy before, so whose not to say it'll be worse after this is all done and over.

I shake my head not wanting to answer the question. Pulling out the long sharp knife from behind my back, I place the cold sharp blade underneath her chin. Just slice the right place and this could be over. Easy. I lift her chin with the tip of the blade making her head look up at me with her puffy, red, wet cheeks just making me feel even more guilty. This makes me sick. Ha, to think I'm making myself disgusted with something that _I'm _doing. I stare at her beautiful face for a couple more seconds.

Yup, definitely sick. Is this what people actually do right before they kill someone? I mean, I should know since I'm an assassin whose been a client of Mr. Valentine for a while now and all. This is what we do, but I actually never killed someone. I'd treat them so badly to the point where they actually wanted to die, and they end up hurting themselves, or some freak accident happens, or Mr. Valentine comes and solves it himself because he wants them gone as soon as possible. I couldn't kill someone, so could I really kill Cat?

I look down at her. She's so beautiful, but if I don't kill her, Mr. Valentine might stop paying me.

'_You better not fail me. I want her dead.'_

His voice enters my mind. Of course he thinks I've killed the ones he didn't have to. I filled their heads with so much crap or they already had horrible lives and just ended it already. I can't lose this job and I know I couldn't drive this girl into even more insanity. If I lose my job, I'd have to go out in the real world where there is just nothing, but lies and hurt. I know my life is already like that, but take Cat's life for example. Her dad _lied _to her about me! He hired me to _kill _her!

Says a lot about life, doesn't it?

A tiny squeak pulls me from my thoughts. My eyes widen. Cat! I quickly look down hoping she doesn't wake up. Her face scrunches up in confusion, but her eyes are still closed. Phew, okay she's still sleeping. Now all I have to do is- she yawns and turns on her other slide… the knife is still touching her perfect skin. In one swift motion, she flips and I hear a slice. _Shit! _

Shit, shit, shit!

I throw the knife on her bedroom floor and run to the other side of her bed. Oh my god. What did I do?

_Well, isn't this what you wanted?_

I push the question out of my head and run to Cat's side. She isn't awake. Seriously? You wake up when I'm across the hall yelling or something, but you can sleep through a moment like this where you're about to be killed?

I lift her chin, oh so carefully. I'm shaking and panting and sweat is forming on my forehead. I open my eyes not so ready to see blood pouring from her neck. I let out the breath I've been holding in. There's just a red line across her neck. It's noticeable, if you're looking hard at her. She's not dead.

At least not yet. I take a couple of steps back, and pull out the pistol from my back pocket. With trembling hands, I put my finger on the trigger and get ready to start the gun. I can't do it.

I have to though! Or else, I'll drive myself crazy.

I take another step back, turn my hand, point the gun straight at her head, and look away. The click of the gun loading the bullet and being ready to shoot makes my heart skip a beat. I gulp. Once again my finger runs over the trigger. Here goes _everything. _

Just as I'm about to pull it, I throw it onto the floor causing a loud _smack _to sound throughout the room. My trembling arms fall to my sides and I lower my head in shame.

I can't do it.

Why? Why did it have to be this one girl I never meant in my life that had such an effect on me? Why couldn't it have been someone I hated or someone I had no care for? Why couldn't Mr. Valentine had me kill her the first night? No, he had to drag it out so she wouldn't know the truth of her father. But that doesn't even make any sense! Wouldn't it be better if she was gone as soon as possible that way she had no way of knowing the truth of that monster?

I'm such a hypocrite. Calling him a monster? I almost killed my own parents, well was forced to, but then I just watched them get murdered. It didn't even hurt me. Then, who went and agreed to be supported under the wing of Mr. Monster? I did. So I'm completely and utterly _worse. _

Stumbling to the ground, I grab the two objects I had thrown on the ground moments ago, and rush out, closing the door silently behind me. I chuck them into my room and continue my hastily journey down the long staircase, and stop at the floor before the first one. I rush into the room of filled with a variety types of alcohol and grab a bottle. I don't care what it is. Of course I haven't drank in a long time now, but who cares? I need to get my mind off things.

Chugging down the contents of the first bottle, and going for a second, I come to a conclusion.

If I'm going to stop myself from falling any harder, she has to go. One way or another. The question is can I do it?

No, I know I can.

The real question is, _do I want to? _


End file.
